<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breakfast and a Show - July 21, 2020 by banjo99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423933">Breakfast and a Show - July 21, 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/banjo99/pseuds/banjo99'>banjo99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Breakfast and a Show [35]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:29:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/banjo99/pseuds/banjo99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Breakfast and a Show [35]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breakfast and a Show - July 21, 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the morning after the Battle of Hogwarts. The entire castle had magically been repaired thanks to a "True Love's Kiss" given to Hogwarts by its partner, the Giant Squid.</p><p>As the students, including Harry, Ron, and Hermione, walked down into the newly improved Great Hall, they were pleased to see that some things never changed - Brian the Obvious Sous Chef in his action station, Minerva's kittens had finally grown up a bit, and the Veela children were all a bit older as well.  They were teething now.</p><p>As they all sat down and watched the various shows, they were quite pleased this would be a 'normal' breakfast and a show.</p><p>Until it wasn't.</p><p>A vortex suddenly appeared in the ceiling of the Great Hall, and from there dark, evil light shone upon the students. They all raised their wands on reflex, ready for whatever was coming.</p><p>Nine dark green orbs shot forth from the vortex, and began flying around the room. With a loud, evil cackle, the orbs formed themselves into nine, tiny, first-year sized ghosts of Voldemort!</p><p>"Oh not again..." Harry said, rolling his eyes.  He looked to Veela Harry and Brian the Obvious Sous Chef.  Together the three Harry concepts stood, ready to face off against these nine apparations.</p><p>Shing/Shing! as Brian sliced at three of them.  They reformed.</p><p>"Expelliarmus!" Harry cried, which had no affect on the ghosts.</p><p>"Draco! Help me!" Veela Harry ejaculated, and Veela Draco flew over and tried to tackle the ghosts. It also had no affect.</p><p>"Hermione! Help!  How do you fight a ghost?!" Harry shouted.</p><p>"You can't...they just kind of...exist..." Hermione said.</p><p>"I'll handle this," a cool, calm voice said, appearing behind the trio of Harrys. "According to my calendar, all nine of you have an appointment with Death which you can no longer avoid, starting right now."  Death's secretary, Snape, pointed back to the vortex, causing all 9 of the mini-Voldys to fly back.  Snape vanished.</p><p>"My, My, what a show!" Ghost Dumbledore said.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>